1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two- and three-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, to two- and three-wheeled vehicles where a telescopic suspension system that journals a front wheel can be held at predetermined contraction percentage when a race is started.
2. Description of Background Art
Two- and three-wheeled vehicles are known wherein a telescopic suspension system is held at a predetermined contraction percentage when a race is started and a condition in which the predetermined contraction percentage is released by operating a lever provided to a steering handlebar during operation after a start. See, JP-A No. S59-223583.
However, the telescopic suspension system disclosed in JP-A No. S59-223583 requires a releasing operation by the lever to release the predetermined contraction percentage. It is desirable that such operation be omitted in a race. In addition, the telescopic suspension system disclosed in JP-A No. S59-223583 requires a cable connecting a holding device attached to the telescopic suspension system and the lever. However, it is ideally desirable in the two- and three-wheeled vehicles used for a race that such a part be omitted.